Berryz Koubou Concerts
This is a list of Berryz Koubou concerts since 2004. Berryz Koubou Concerts Concert Tours *2005.06.04~15 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *2005.09.11~10.02 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ (Ishimura Maiha's graduation concert) *2006.03.26~05.03 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *2006.07.29~08.26 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *2007.04.01 Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *2007.05.04~06 Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *2007.08.11~09.08 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *2008.09.06~11.01 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *2009.02.28~05.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *2009.10.11~12.30 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ *2010.04.18 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *2010.05.01~06.27 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *2010.11.06~12.19 Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest!~ *2011.03.03~06.05 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *2011.07.07 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *2012.03.03~04.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *2012.07.07 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *2013.02.16~04.27 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *2013.07.07 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *2013.11.29 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *2014.03.01~04.29 Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *2014.07.07 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *2014.09.11 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Kouhen" *2014.10.18~11.24 Berryz Koubou Debut 10 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *2015.02.28~03.01 Berryz Koubou Matsuri *2015.03.03 Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! Live House Concerts *2014.09.23~10.28 Naruchika 2014 Aki Berryz Koubou Overseas Concerts *2008.10.04 Asia Song Festival 2008 (Seoul, South Korea) *2009.06.21 Berryz Koubou MINI LIVE in KOREA (Seoul, South Korea) *2010.03.27 Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok (Bangkok, Thailand) *2011.04.22~24 Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA (Seattle, United States) *2012.06.08~10 AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA (Somerset, New Jersey, United States) *2013.03.09 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok (Bangkok, Thailand) *2013.05.24~26 Berryz Koubou Festival in Taipei (Taipei, Taiwan) *2014.07.02~04 Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello! Project Festival (Paris, France with ℃-ute) *2015.02.03 Berryz Koubou NARUCHIKA 2015 in Bangkok Joint Concerts *2004.08.10~10.11 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" (with W) *2005.08.06~26 2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" (with W) *2008.04.20~05.04 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ (with ℃-ute) *2011.10.22~12.25 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ (with ℃-ute) *2013.10.12~11.17 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice (with Juice=Juice) Berryz Koubou Events Overseas Events *2009 Berryz Koubou FANCLUB TOUR IN HAWAII 2009 *2012 Berryz Koubou FANCLUB TOUR IN HAWAII 2012 *2013 Berryz Koubou FANCLUB TOUR IN HAWAII 2013 Concerts Participated In Events SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 cs:Koncerty Berryz Koubou Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs